Chuckles, Kathy and Q
by addrianna818
Summary: Sequel to The Confession. Q desides to get Janeway and Chakotay together! JC of course, a bit of AU and some weird things happen! Finally finished!
1. A visit by Q

**Ok people here's the sequel! Sorry it took so long, I had a hard time thinking of what to write about. I couldn't remember the name of those button things thay have on PADD's so I just called them buttons. It will be mostly Janeway's POV, with some of Chakotay's POV and maybie even Q's POV! If I can imagine what a Q thinks of. . . I desided to write Kathryn instead of Janeway because it sounded better.**

_Chuckles, Kathy and Q_

Two weeks after Kathryn's "death" she had almost forgotten about it. Voyager had been attacked several times and she had to keep her mind in the fight. 

It was a rather quiet day on Voyager. Harry was at ops, Tuvok was at tactical, Tom was at the helm, Chakotay was in his chair and Kathryn was in her ready room. It was so quiet that Tom and Harry had started playing a game on their PADD's with Tuvok watching them and occasionaly raising his eyebrows. 

Kathryn yawned as she finished reading another PADD and set it down. There were just too many to go through. She took a sip of her coffee and picked up the last PADD. There was nothing written on it. She blinked and stared at it. Suddenly words appeared on it: 

"Press the button." She blinked again and pressed the button on the PADD. A rose appeared on her desk. She pressed the button again. Another rose appeared on her desk. She stared at them. Either someone had installed holo-emitters in her room or it was. . . 

"Q!" she shouted. 

Q appeared with a pop, sitting on her couch. "You called?" 

"Janeway to security, I need you to come to my ready room now!" 

A second later the door hissed open and Tuvok, two ensigns and Chakotay ran through with phasers drawn. "Q!" Chakotay said, "What are you doing here?" 

Q chuckled "What? Do I have to have a reason to visit my favorite humans? But serously, I want to talk to you two." He pointed at Kathryn and Chakotay. "So if you (he pointed at Tuvok and the ensigns) will excuse us. . ." He snapped his fingers and they dissapeared. "Dont worry, I just sent them to the bridge." 

Kathryn put her hands on her hips "What do you want from us Q?" 

Q sighed "Well, to be frank, i'm getting bored with you two." 

Chakotay glared at him. "We didn't realize we were your entertainment Q. What do you want us to do? Sing? Dance? Jump out an airlock?" 

Q sighed again "No. I want you to admit your feelings for each other." 

Kathryn stared at him in disbelief, until the memory of her "death" came back to her. Chakotay looked very confused until Q snapped his fingers. Then after a moment, he looked bewildered. Kathryn was willing to bet half her coffee rations that Q had just snapped the speach he made at her funeral into his head, even though it technically never happened. Q chuckled. "Remember now Kathy? The funeral? And Chuckles, you made that speach weither you want to deny it or not." 

Chakotay blushed and muttered something about never remembering a speach. Kathryn gave Q her best icy stare, although she was blushing as well. "Q! That never happened. It was just some alien trying to kill me!" 

Q raised an eyebrow at her "All right, i'll admit that. But still, i'm not leaving until you two fess up." 

"Well you're going to be here a long time then Q." 

Q raised both his eyebrows Vulcan-style. "_Au contraire_ Kathy, I wont." He snapped his fingers, and they were all standing back on New Earth. 

**Well? What do you think? Good? Bad? Please leave reviews as it makes me write faster. If you have any idea what should happen next, please tell me!**


	2. New Earth

**Hi people, here's chapter 2! Really sorry it's taking so long to update, my brain has turned off for spring break and refuses to turn on again till Tuesday. I guess i'm not really helping it by just listening to Harry Potter podcasts and playing my DS for hours... A big sorry to Singing Violin, DarkLoad and petiteshmooette-4077 for constiantly spelling speech "speach". Lots of hugs and digital chocolate chip cookies to fictionfrek101 for always reading and reviewing my stories even though she doesn't understand half of it (she's not a trekkie).**

_Chuckles, Kathy and Q, Chapter 2_

Kathryn looked around. It felt good to be back on New Earth. Their shelter was still there, with all their supplies and even her little garden. She looked down at herself. She was wearing her green dress, and her hair was braided again. Chakotay was wearing his white shirt and brown pants. He looked amazed. Q had dissapeared. Suddenly, a monkey peeked out from the forest. Kathryn smiled. The monkey walked up to her. "Well Kathy, what do you think?" it said. 

"Q?" she asked, staring at it. 

"The one and only!" it replied, and with a flash. it turned into Q. 

"Why have you taken us here?" asked Chakotay, also staring at him. 

"Because Chuckles, this is where, to use a human term, it all began." 

Chakotay frowned "Stop calling me Chuckles! It's highly annoying." 

Q flashed back into a monkey. "Goodie, I like being annoying." 

Kathryn glared at Q. "Return us to the ship Q, we don't have time to play your little game." 

Q hopped up onto a branch and hung by his tail. "Sorry Kathy, no can do. Your going to be stuck here for a month. If you two don't admit your feelings by then, i'll make it two months." He flipped onto the branch "Oh don't worry about your crew, they won't know your gone. With a flash, he dissapeared. 

**Sorry this chapter is so short, as I said earlier, my brain has turned off for spring break. Please leave reviews! Also if anybody has any suggestions about what should happen next, please tell me. **

Oh ya, I guess I should have said it earlier, but Paramount owns STV and all that copyright stuff. There, I said it, and i'm only going to say it once. Bye people! 


	3. No coffee

**Hi people! I am so super sorry for not updating for so long. Bad me! (Smacks self on head and falls off chair) Ow. . . Ok here's the third chapter! Big hugs to all the people who review! I might not do a lot of POV chapters. I will definatley do a Q POV chapter though, I promise!**

_Chuckles, Kathy and Q, Chapter 3_

Kathryn ran at the place where Q had been, but Chakotay grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "It's no use Kathryn, he will be far away by now." 

Kathryn sighed and sat down. "Why does he always have to be so annoying!" 

Chakotay chuckled "Because he's a Q Kathryn, thats what he does." 

Kathryn sighed again and got up. "Well, if were going to be stuck here for a month, we better unpack." She and Chakotay walked over to their equipment and began unpacking. Once they had finished, it was pretty dark out. Kathryn streched and yawned. "Boy do I need coffee now." Chakotay chuckled again as she walked over to the replicator. "Coffee, black, hot." she barked at it. But instead of coffee, a note appeared. 

_Dear Kathy, _

Sorry, but you wont be getting coffee out of this replicator. I programmed it to not give you coffee. Thought it might be better for you. Oh and Chuckles, dont bother trying to get a cup for her, I made sure you dont get any too. There are some lovely berry bushes down by the lake that make an excillent tea though. 

-Q. 

Kathryn stared at it for a full five minutes before truly understanding it. No coffee. No coffee. "Q!" she yelled. 

Chakotay came over to where she was standing. "Kathryn, calm down! What are you yelling about?" She handed him the note. He read it. Then he read it again. A look of almost horror came over his face. Kathryn without coffee could be dangerous, and that was on Voyager. Who knew what would happen with no coffee on New Earth. 

**Mu Ha Ha Ha Ha! I'm going to be evil and stop this chapter right here. I solemly swear that I will update soon though! Oh and fictionfrek101, I will probably use the guy that has my last name as his first name (you know who i'm talking about) in this story soon! And yes, he will die. Mu Ha Ha Ha Ha!**


	4. From the view of Q

**Hi peoples! Please dont kill me for not updating for so long! I'm sooooooo sorry it has been uber busy. Anyway here's chapter 4! I decided to change the story to involve Q more. And I won't do so many POV chapters, and if I do, they will be short. This chapter will (sort of) be from Q's POV. Big virtual hugs to all the people who review!**

_Chuckles, Kathy and Q, chapter 4_

Q chuckled as he watched Kathryn storm around in frusteration over losing her coffee. He was desguised as a fly and was resting on the cabin's window ledge. He chuckled again at Chakotay's futile attempts to calm her down. He stayed for a while longer, then flashed over to an uninhabited solar system nearby and began blowing up planets. That was the advantage of being a Q, he thought, you can do whatever you want. 

But he eventually got bored and flashed back to New Earth, this time as a monkey. He watched Kathryn dismantle and repair the replicator several times in an effort to get coffee. It didn't work and she just got angrier. Chakotay had stoped trying to reason with her and was sitting at the table working on something. Kathryn continued to get mad at the replicator for another half hour before she gave up and went to bed. Chakotay went to his bed ten minutes later. 

Q flashed back to the solar system he was blowing up earlier and started knocking the planets out of their orbit. As he was doing this, he began thinking up things to do to Kathryn and Chakotay next. But for some reason, he could only think about Kathryn. She was so beautiful when she was angry. He remembered the first time he had met her, when he had to deal with the Q who had tried to kill himself. That was fun, because he got to use his powers alot. He didn't like having to wear a starfleet uniform though, they were so plain. 

He couldn't help himself, and he flashed back over to New Earth. He disguised himself as Chakotay. This will be fun, he thought as he flashed into Kathryn's dreams. 

**Ok you know what to do, just press that button over there to review! And I promise I will try and update sooner! Next chapter: Kathryn's dream!**


	5. The dream

**Addrianna818: Hi people! I'm back! **

(People start coming towards her with Phasers and Bat'Leths, or in fictionfrek101's case, a Lightsaber) 

Addrianna818: Aaaaaa wait don't kill me! Here's another chapter! (Throws chapter at people and runs) 

_Chuckles, Kathy and Q, chapter 5_

Kathryn was having a very strange dream. She was dreaming that she was in the mess hall on Voyager. She was wearing her starfleet uniform and had a mug of coffee in front of her. There was only one other person in the room. Someone was sitting at a table in the middle of the room, wearing a long green dress and had long wavy hair. She got up and walked towards the person. She gasped as the person turned to look at her. 

She was looking at herself. 

But she was different. She looked younger and was smiling. Her other self got up and faced her. 

"Hello captain. Remember me? Remember Kathryn? I was the you before Voyager." The other her took a step forward and stopped smiling. "I still am you. But I am hidden. The captain forces me away." 

Suddenly Q, still desguised as Chakotay, walked throught the doors. Her other self turned to look at him. She smiled as he came to stand next to her. 

"Chakotay!" Kathryn cried out, "Are you having this dream too? What's happening?" 

Q/Chakotay turned to her. "I'm sorry captain." he said, desiding to go along with the dream, "But you had your chance. I saw the true you for the first time on New Earth. But when we got back to Voyager, you were lost. I fell in love with Kathryn. Not the captain." 

Her other self and Chakotay began to walk away. She tried to follow them, but could not move. At that moment she woke up. 

Q was standing next to her bed. 

**I shall now be very evil and stop this chapter right here! Don't worry I promise I will update soon! The next chapter will be awsome because it will be Janeway getting very mad at Q!**


	6. The ending

**Addrianna818: I'm bored, i'm going on fanfiction. **

Fictionfrek101: You better be working on your story. You haven't updated in forever, and when was the last time I updated, oh let me see, yesterday! Update, or I come after you with a lightsaber! 

Addrianna818: AAAAAA NO LIGHTSABERS!!! 

_Chuckles, Kathy and Q, chapter 6_

Kathryn sat up and screamed "Q!". All dignity and Starfleet training forgotten, she started punching him in the stomach. But instead of her fists hitting flesh, or Q somehow freezing her, she hit metal. "Ow!" she yelled, and looked around her. But she wasn't on New Earth. 

She was sitting up in her bed, in her quarters on Voyager. The room was dark, and the stars outside her window were flying by at warp. She looked around again. No Q. No Chakotay. No New Earth. No monkeys. She got up, and walked into her living room. There was nobody there. There was a PADD and an empty mug on the table. She picked up the PADD and read it. It was Tuvok's weekly status report. The empty mug must have held coffee. Just to make sure that this wasn't another Q trick, she went over to the replicator. "Coffee. Black." she said, and a mug of steaming black coffee appeared. She took a sip of it, and tried to remember what had happened. 

Now she remembered. She had been reading Tuvok's report, and must have gotten tired and went to bed. Come to think of it, she could never remember feeling anything when she was "on New Earth". She must have been dreaming. It was only a few months after her and Chakotay had been rescued, and the memory of her time there was still fresh in her mind. 

But what about the speach Chakotay had made two weeks ago? She remembered that clearly, and was sure it wasn't a dream. But did he really care for her that much? Did he really love her? Did she love him? 

She couldn't love him. She was the captain of a starship, and her first duty was to her crew. She couldn't pursue a relationship in the Delta Quadrant. She set down the mug of coffee, and went back to bed. As she lay down, her face was covered in tears. 

_The End!_

**Ok, thats the end! It's kinda bad because I couldn't think of an ending. Sorry it took me so long to update, my computer went down, then I was at camp, then I had to finish reading Deathly Hallows (which in my opinion sucks). Anyway, I will be uploading a new story soon, it's based on a dream I had at camp, combined with a song I heard at camp. TTYL!**


End file.
